


Definitive

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel define their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kissbingo prompt location:sunset. Thank you to mmmchelle for the readthrough.

"Holy fuck." Dean twisted his hands in the sheets, gasping for breath as his shudders subsided. "I mean, seriously, Cas. Holy fuck." Even his toes were tingling.

Cas kissed the inside of Dean's thigh. "You're welcome."

Dean snorted and flopped back against the pillows, still dazed from the intensity of it. "Sex," he announced in a breathless voice. "It does a body good."

"Apparently so." Cas mouthed Dean's hipbone, teeth scraping over skin and Dean shivered all over again.

"Cas." Dean squirmed, reaching down between his legs to run a hand over Cas's head, ruffling his already well-ruffled hair. Cas turned his face into Dean's hand and pressed a kiss to his palm, then kissed Dean's rapidly softening cock.

Dean sucked in a breath, muscles quivering. Oversensitive now, and no wonder, after the third orgasm of the evening. Which was beyond awesome, considering he's not teenager anymore. But it was also exhausting. Closing his eyes, he wallowed in post-orgasmic bliss, legs splayed, Cas still stretched out between them with his head resting on Dean's thigh. Dean drifted off briefly, only to wake again as Cas nuzzled his balls.

"Cas," Dean groaned. "Come here, you." He tugged on Cas's shoulder.

Cas pulled himself up, kneeling between Dean's legs and Dean dragged him into a sweet, sloppy kiss. Cas's knees pushed at Dean's thighs and yeah, spread out like that, it's a turn-on, if only Dean could muster up the juice. Instead he hummed contentedly and kissed Cas some more, tasting himself on Cas's tongue.

Sitting back, Cas ran his hands over Dean's thighs, his eyes on Dean's cock.

"Dude, that's all she wrote," Dean told him.

Cas nodded as he cupped Dean's sac in his hand, balls resting in his palm. "I'll give you a moment," he said, as if being generous.

Cas's own cock was already half hard. Again.

"No, seriously." Dean laughed. "I'm tapped out. Not that I'm complaining."

Cas looked up, scrutinizing Dean's face as if not sure whether to believe him. As if Dean just might be mistaken and there was still one more erection lurking inside him. His expression was so god damn serious and intent, yet with red marks scattered over his chest and neck, the dried semen streaked across his ribs, the wild hair, pink and swollen lips--Cas looked utterly debauched, and Dean was proud to be the one to have debauched him.

Dean shook his head and Cas frowned at him.

"It's not going to happen," Dean explained. "Quit looking at me like that."

Cas climbed over Dean's leg and settled on the bed next to him, leaning against the creaky white vinyl headboard. "How should I look at you, then?"

Dean nuzzled in and kissed Cas's neck. "Kind of resigned, like you're going to wait until morning for me to recover." He breathed in deep--Cas smelled good. Like sex and sweat. A lot of sex. Four mind-blowing orgasms for Cas, not that Dean was counting or anything.

It might end up being five, because Cas smelled that damn good.

"When must we leave for Bobby's?" Cas asked, pulling Dean closer.

"Around noon, I guess," Dean mused. "He said to be there by two, right?" Cas's lips were on his ear now, and Dean stifled a moan.

"Yes, he did." Cas's breath tickled Dean's skin. "He said something strange to me though."

When Cas hesitated, Dean pulled back, worried. "What? What did he say?"

"He told me," Cas said in a grave tone, "to tell my 'boyfriend' he'd better not be late'."

"Yeah, well," Dean said. "If there's steak on that grill, I'll be on time--wait, he said 'boyfriend'? Seriously?"

Cas nodded. "I know he's aware of our...relationship. But to use that term, it seemed odd. Is it true?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know." Boyfriend? Surely Bobby was joking. "That would mean we're dating," he said, laughing because yeah, it must be a joke.

"Are we?" Cas's expression was neutral. Maybe a bit too much so and Dean wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Beats me," Dean said. "I mean, we're doing this," he waved a hand at the bed "every chance we get, but it's not like we're having candlelight dinners together--that would be kind of hard, being that you don't eat."

Cas nodded.

"And," Dean continued, warming up to the subject, "dating means things like movies, walking on the beach, holding hands, watching the sun set."

"We have watched movies together," Cas pointed out.

"Not sure Casa Homoerotica Seven counts. Although, it was pretty good." Dean leaned back against the pillows, grinning fondly at the memory of one particular scene, with the sex toys, and the masseuse.

Cas leaned over and gazed hopefully at Dean's penis.

"Dude," Dean said. "Give it a break."

Cas dragged his gaze up Dean's body until he met Dean's eyes. He didn't look the least bit repentant.

Dean cupped a hand around Cas's neck and pulled him into a kiss. "So," he said when he could finally breath again. "The answer is, who knows what the hell we're doing."

Least of all, him.

Cas raised his eyebrows. "It is confusing." He slipped out of Dean's arms, climbed out of bed and picked up the quilt, which had fallen onto the floor. Dean expected him to slide back into bed, but instead, he reached hand out to Dean.

"What?" Dean asked.

Cas didn't answer, he simply cocked his head to one side, arm remaining outstretched.

Dean cautiously placed his hand in Cas's.

And in an instant, he was standing naked on a beach, toes sinking into soft sand. "Uh, Cas?" The sea breeze chilled him but Cas was already wrapping the quilt around them both and pulling Dean down onto a soft, cushioned chaise.

"Give a guy a little warning," Dean complained. Then he noticed the sky was streaked with red, and the sun was shining low and yellow on the horizon. "Cas," he said, laughing. "Are we on a date?"

"Yes," Cas said, lips brushing Dean's shoulder.

"Awesome." Dean laughed again. So Cas was his boyfriend, after all. He was good with that. Leaning back against Cas's chest, Dean pulled Cas's arm around his waist and settled in to watch the sun set. "Where the hell are we anyway?" He looked around, but all he could see was a sandy, empty beach, stretching for miles.

"An island. In the Pacific Ocean." Cas flattened his hand over Dean's stomach, caressing it lightly with a thumb. "I don't know the name."

Dean twisted around, seeking Cas's mouth for a kiss. "You take me to the best places," he said, laughing, and kissed Cas again.


End file.
